


People Watching

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two University boys 'people watch' Sherlock and Molly from a distance, misinterpreting their conversation. </p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in October, 2014.

~Two Uni boys sit in a café across the street from a busy intersection of cars and People~

**Boy 1:** *Sipping coffee* How about those two? *Nods in the direction of a tall man with dark curly hair and a shorter woman with her hair pulled back in a pony tail*

**Boy 2:** *In a girl voice mimics the woman* You want me to believe, that you weren’t looking at that lady over there’s ass?

**Boy 1:** *Laughs* No. I mean yes. I was… Looking at those crows. Right there! Yes those crows. *Pauses* Do you see them?

**Boy 2:** Yes! Of course I see the crows. But you weren’t looking at the… Look there you go again not looking at crows.

**Boy 1:** *Makes huffing noises*

**Boy 2:** I don’t understand why you were obviously not looking at crows.

**Boy 1:** I wasn’t! In fact, I love your ass! Much better than anyone else’s.

**Boy 2:** *The pony tail lady puts her hand on the man’s arm* Ok, ok. You were looking at crows.

**Boy 1:** I was. Thanks. Let’s go honey.

**Boy 2:** *Side notes* Honey? Why honey?

**Boy 1:** They are clearly a couple. I thought he would have a pet name for her. *Defensively*

**Boy 2:** Alright. Fair enough.

**Boy 1:** Okay. I’m done my coffee. Let’s meet up with the others.

**Boy 2:** We are still 15 minutes early.

**Boy 1:** Whatever.

**Boy 2:** You want to walk past the couple to hear what they were really arguing over?

**Boy 1:** … Yes.

**Boy 2:** Okay let’s go.

  
**Molly:** *As two university students pass by* I’m going back to the lab to see if the histology tests have been completed. Promise me you won’t approach the suspect alone again?

**Sherlock:** *Rolls eyes* They didn’t have a gun.

**Molly:** *Looks sternly*

**Sherlock:** Yeah. Fine. I won’t.

**Boy 2:** They’re cops or something dude! Right, a couple. Sure… More like a couple of Scotland Yard detectives. I pick who we people watch next time.

**Molly:** *Walks with Sherlock towards the curb to wait for a cab*

**Sherlock:** *Leans down and kisses Molly on the corner of her lips* I know John and Mary are coming over for dinner tonight, but I was thinking you could still show your face around Baker Street?*Coyly*

**Molly:** *Blushes* More than that I’d hope.

 


End file.
